seirei_gensoukifandomcom-20200214-history
ACT 2 – Blessing of the Spirits
ACT 2 - Blessing of the Spirits Seigensou 02 - Seirei no Shukufuku (精霊幻想記 02.精霊の祝福) are the 2nd installments of the Seigensou Light Novel series, it revolves around the new bond between Rio and a little warefox girl Latifa that he met in his journey. Summary After being forced to escape the country after the false charge that fallen on him, Rio that become a wanted man continue his travel and reach the city of a neighboring country where he prepared all the stuff he need for long travel. In that city, Amande, Rio found out something strange, noodle and pasta, and other bunch of product from earth, all from a single company, Rikka Firm, a company founded by a young duke daughter and get big in a short time, seeing the product, Rio suspect there's another reincarnator in the world and whoever it is, related to this company, but it's not his business, so he simply thankful for all the nice stuff he can buy, and be on his way. but, not long after he left the gate, Rio got attacked by an assassin, a young warebeast girl, Rio easily turn around her attack and incapacitated her instead, when she start crying from fear, he found out she's a slave and broke her collar so she lose her reason to follow her order, he then shoo her off and start his journey again, only for the girl to start following him too because she has nowhere to go. Knowing she won't have a decent life in this region that believe in human supremacy, Rio reluctantly bring the girl with him, he knows there's a community on his way where people of her kind live, secluded from human society, and he plan to bring her there and drop her there to live among her own kind. Along the way, Rio found out that the girl, Latifa, are a reincarnator from japan, just like him, but unlike him, an adult in young body, Latifa are just as old as her appearance is, a little girl from a peaceful japan, suddenly find her self in this violent world and become a slave, Rio can't even imagine what kind of life Latifa go through as a slave, he can see that Latifa are mentally unstable, and she's severely traumatize that she keep having nightmare at night. On another hand, meeting the first person that treat her kindly and caring her nicely in this world after her mother death, Latifa heart start healing, but at the same time, she becoming more and more dependent on Rio that she keep getting a panic attack when she got separated or can't see Rio nearby. One night, Rio find out their camp are surrounded, he found out that it's a bunch of warebeast people, he tried to communicate with them, unknown to him, the other are inspecting his camp and found Latifa, Rio put Latifa to sleep with magic because she keep having nightmare but the one that find her mistaken her as being kidnapped by Rio, one of the older one suddenly goes on a violent rage and attack the off guard Rio that in the middle of discussion with another warebeast and sent his young body fly away with the attack until he goes unconscious. In the village, Latifa woke up and start panicked when she can't find Rio, when other warebeast trying to talk to her, they found out that Latifa can't speak their language, proof that she's not one of them, it goes even more when Latifa found out Rio state and goes furious while crying and protecting him, that they make a big mistake, Rio wake up and manage to stop Latifa before she attack anyone, and one of the village elder come and apologie for the misunderstanding, she invite Rio into meeting with the other elder, in the meeting Rio told them that he just passing by and he save Latifa from her situation, and he ask them to somehow let Latifa with them, for the elder, that just what they want and wonder if there's something that they can give as a reward, Rio then ask permission to stay in the village because currently Latifa are still way to dependent on him, he also ask for any information about the land toward the east, and also permission to learn their way of life. Rio then start living in the village with Latifa, he also learn the way of the people there, Spirit art, potion making, crafting, martial art, and many more, as thanks, Rio teach them cooking with the recipe he knows, a year passed, and Rio become sworn friend of the people there, that calling them self, spirit people, Latifa also become more sociable and play around happily with children her age, seeing it's about time, Rio told Latifa that he will restart his journey to east soon, surprising her, she start crying and run away to the forest, unknown to them, a danger are creeping to village and will cause a big incident. A rampaging flocks of black wyvern fly near the village and attacking everything, the village guard move to suppress it, unfortunately, one of them accidentally stumble upon Latifa in the forest, Rio come in the nick of time and save her. Back in the village, Latifa start talking with Rio, she told him about her memory of past life, Rio told her he know it for a long time already, and that he also the same as her surprising her, even more, they found out that they know each other and died in the same accident, what surprise Latifa even more are Rio actually the older brother that she like that also help her before in the previous life, calling it fate. Latifa then told Rio that she will stay in the village, and she will wait for him to come back, Rio then also promise to come back, and then they become sibling in the truest sense. Several days later, Rio depart the village, toward his parent homeland in the east. Prologue: Endo Suzune Chapter01: Journey to the Neighboring Country Chapter02: Assassin Girl Interlude: Latifa's Memory Chapter03: Connection Chapter04: Encounter Chapter05: Misunderstanding Chapter06: Life in the Village Chapter07: Uninvited Guest Chapter08: Bonds Epilogue Character Debut * Liselotte Cretia * Cosette * Sara * Alma * Oufia * Uzuma * Syldra * Ursula * Dominic * Vera * Arslan * Anya * Dryas Trivia *There are no attack on the village in the WN, Reiss never come and Rio got his Dragon leather armor without needing to fight one first. Gallery V0200.jpg|Cover Vol 02 Vol02 01EN.jpg V0201.png|Syr Flova, wait..., wrong series Vol02 02EN.jpg V0202.png|Vol02 Charater spread art Vol02 03EN.jpg V0203.png|Haruto and Latifa... before being surrounded by FBI, i mean, Spirit people Vol02 04EN.jpg V0204.png|Remember Haruto, Yes Loli, No Touch V0205.png|The Maneater and her little master V0206.png|I'm gonna kill you! Oniichan..!! V0207.png|Latifa and Rio V0208.png|FBI!! Unhand the Loli you criminal scum!! V0209.png|Rio and Dryad V0210.png|watching something good kid?? i get ya! V0211.png|Rio with Sarah and Oufia, Jealous? me too bro V0212.png|Rio killing dragon and saving Latifa V0213.png|Till we meet again, my sister Category:Media Category:Light Novel